The Twelve Weasleys of Christmas
by mes reves de cafe
Summary: Twelve Days of fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren  all 12 in order from eldest to youngest  celebrate Christmas with their special someones. Pure fluff! Rated M for language though it's probably actually T.
1. Victoire Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **So I was walking home from my bus stop the other day, and the 12 Days of Christmas got stuck in my head, and, like any other complete Harry Potter nerd, began to relate it to Harry Potter. I realised there were 12 Weasley grandchildren, so what if I did 12 fluffy Christmas one-shots in which wach grandchild either celebrates their first Christmas with/obtains their someone special? Here is the result of my awful plot bunny.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter One: **Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley loved winter.

The main reason? She loved the general happy feeling of the season, the music, and of course, the clothes. She was, currently, with her best friend Teddy Lupin buying Chrsitmas presents for their family. The only problem was that at somepoint during the day, she had realised two things. One, buying other people presents was not her forte, and two, she was totally, completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with Teddy Lupin because he always knew exactly what to say and when to give her chocolate.

The thing was, lately Teddy had been growing distant. In fact, this was the first time they had hung out together since returning home for the Christmas holidays. Somethow, someone was always there, and lately Teddy could barely bring himself to look at her.

For example, when deciding on a gift for Dominique, Victoire had tried on a pretty dress and asked for Teddy's opinion. Teddy had stuttered his approval, blushing and averting his eyes trying to be discreet.

"I-it's very nice V-victoire. But d-don't you think it's a-a, little short?"

"Not for me dolt, it's for Dom."

"Ah, um, oh, I see."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you honestly think I'd buy that for myself? It's not even my color. Besides, Dom needs something like that more than I do."

Teddy shook his head. "Neither of you really needs a dress like that."

Victoire just sighed and muttered something about boys not understanding the need to show a bit of skin every once in a while.

"You know something Victoire? You can be quite shallow sometimes," Teddy grinned. "Too bad you're so cute, otherwise you'd be unbearable and then where would we be?"

Victoire mimicked his grin. "You think I'm cute!"

"What? I never said that!"

"Yes you did!" She batted her eyelashes at him teasingly. "You want to hug me, you want to hold me, you want to love me, you want to kiiiiss meeee!"  
It was Teddy's turn to roll his eyes. "You quoted that all wrong, it's-"

"You didn't deny it! It's true!" And Victoire began dancing around him happily. "Teddy Lupin loves me, Teddy Lupin loves me!"

As she did this, she wasn't expecting anything to happen. On the contrary, she assumed Teddy would just stand there, wait for her childish proclamations to come to a stop, and then resume their Christmas shopping. What actually happened was far more satisfying.

"Yes, we know Tori," he replied amused with her child-like carrying ons. "Now, would you please stop? People are staring."

"But you want to kiiiiss meeee!" For some reason she couldn't stop, she knew she was probably being unbearingly annoying, but for some strange reson she was unable to bring herself to stop.

"Victoire, please stop!" Teddy was beginning to look pained now, yet she didn't seem to care. "Victoire, I meant it, stop! Please?"

Victoire payed him no mind.

"If I actually kiss you, _then _will you stop?"

"You wouldn't do it anyway."

It only took that, and Victoire found herself being spun to Teddy.

"Wouldn't I?" He very nearly growled against her lips before capturing them none-too-gently.

Victoire had kissed many a boy before, but none had been like this, demanding and rough. She decided she liked it. When they finally broke apart, she let out a breathless giggle.

"Do you like me Teddy Lupin?"

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I was sort of annoying myself with Victoire there for a little bit. I just like to think that she was hyper because of the Christmas-y spirit surrounding them and the new feelings she was feeling for Teddy. Liked it? Loved it? Tell me in a review, constructive criticism welcomed! Thanks!

3


	2. Molly Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated M for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K+, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Two: **Molly Weasley

"Damnable spoon!"

The petite redhead found herself furiously throwing the wooden cooking utensil to the ground.

"Likes to taunt me does it? Thinks it's better than me does it? I'll fucking show you better you fucking pice of crap!"

Sixteen year old Molly Weasley was in the kitchen attempting to make Christmas cookies as she always did Christmas Eve.

The rest of her family, being smart, kept their distance; the younger Molly was not to be trifled with when angry. It was just a good thing that it was only the cousins home at the moment. All the adults had gone over to her Uncle Harry's place to wrap presents and most likely drink their 'special' eggnog in peace, the kind of eggnog the kids were not allowed to touch.

In addition, Brian Longbottom, his little sister Mallory, and the Scamander twins had decided to drop by since their parents were attending the adults only wrapping party (that all the older kids knew was just the adults trying to pretend they weren't getting drunk) at Harry's. So, the eleven other Weasley grandkids plus their four guests were all cowering in the living room trying not to disturb the agitated Molly Junior.

Finally Brian stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting kind of thirsty."

"Don't go in there!" Victoire tried to warn from her place on Teddy's lap. "It's not a good idea."

Thirteen year old James nodded in agreement momentarily lifting his head up from the letter he was writing his best friend of eight years Elaine Campbell.

"I think I'll be fine." Brian shook his head, obviously thinking Molly's family was over reacting.

"Don't do it!" Fred exclaimed. "It's awful in there!"

And one by one the cousins began to add their two knuts in.

"Once I made her mad." Little Lily said slowly. "I don't think I'll ever be the same again."

"Moll's the only one Jamie and I don't prank," said Louis solemnly. "Once we had the mistake and-" He shuddered. "It was awful."

"It wasn't even that big of a prank, was it Louie?" James added quietly.

"It you go in there, it's your funeral." Contributed Roxanne.

Molly's sister Lucy nodded darkly. "Only Grandmum can talk to her when she's like this. Or sometimes Hugo."

The seventeen year old boy simply shrugged off the warnings. "I'm thirsty. I'm getting water, the end."

And he entered the kitchen.

The group held their breaths, honestly fearing for the life of the eldest Longbottom child. They winced as a loud expliclitive shout was heard from Molly.

"What'll we tell his parents?" Dominique asked worried.

"Never mind his parents, where'll we hide the body?"

"Lucy!" Mallory exclaimed. "Honsetly!"

"Mall, my sister probably just killed your brother, what am I supposed to say?"

Just then there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering followed by pure silence.

"Well, that went quicker than I thought it's go." James said cheerfully. "Who wants to go in and collect the body? Al?"

The boy in question blinked owlishly behind his glasses. "No way! Do you _want_ me to die?"

"Not really, no. It'd just mean another body to hide."

"_Jam-ie!_" Albus cried.

"Al is right James." Rose said calmly. "Another death is not something we need to have on our hands right now."

"I'll go," Hugo offered. "Molly's always liked me best anyway."

So it was that the second youngest Weasley grandchild carefully went to the kitchen to check on the second eldest Weasley grandchild.

He returned white as a sheet.

"How bad is it?" Asked Lily.

"Is there blood everywhere?" Asked Lily.

"It's worse than that!" Gasped Hugo. "They-they, they're _snogging!_"

**A/N: **So there's chapter two of my Weasley series, what do you think so far? Review please, I have pretty thick skin, so don't be afraid to be blunt or tell me if you hated it. I'd love to hear from you; reviews make my day, but please, if you have an honest criticism, tell me how to fix it. Merci!


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Summary:**12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N:**A very big thank you to _Dimcairien,_my first, second, and only reviewer! How about a large virtual chocolate bar like the one Ron had in _A Very Potter Musical_? Oh shoot, now I have to add that to my disclaimer as well...

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing and no one that you recognise. I also do not own _A Very Potter Musical_

**Chapter Three:**Dominique Weasley

It just wasn't fair. Victoire was older and prettier and smarter than herself, and Teddy loved her. Molly was bitesized and cute, and Brian Longbottom loved _her_. But Dominique was too tall to be cute, too slim to have a figure, and too blonde to be taken seriously. Every guy she'd ever liked had fallen for either Victoire or Molly, and she was tired of it.

The thought of hating her sister and cousin made Dom feel sick to her stomach, but she couldn't help it. No one seemed to like Dom for Dom. No, it was always, oh you look just like Victoire Weasley, are you related? Or, your cousin Molly is just too cute, what did you say your name was? Ok, so maybe she was exagerating, but that's what it felt like sometimes.

Even her younger cousins seemed to outshine her. Fred, Lucy, Louis (her beautiful baby brother even), and James were the funny ones. Roxanne was spunky, Rose was incredibly smart, Al was the hero look alike and the sweetest thing ever. Hugo was bumbling and adorable, and Lily? Out of all of her cousins, Lily, the baby of the family was the one she could relate to the most, but even Lily had made a name for herself.

So here was Dominique, 23 and single while the rest of her family was drowning in love up to their eyeballs. Victoire had been married at 21, Molly had been married the summer previously, and even Fred was settling down. Dom was living by herself in a downtown London flat as a part time librarian. Her last serious relationship had ended in tatters; he had dumped her for, get ready for this, her brother. At least Louis hadn't been gay. Not that she minded, oh no, her best friend Lawrence was gay, but it would have just been more salt on an already acheing wound.

It was Christmas Eve, but she didn't want to be with her family and listen to them tell her how she should be living her life, because she knew they were right and didn't care to have their good fortune rubbed in her face.

And that's how it happened that one Dominique Weasley was on the Knight Bus and was reading the Daily Prophet and met a little girl named Emma on Christmas Eve.

Emma's mom, apparently, was no longer around, but her dad was on this very bus, and would the pretty lady please come and cheer him up?

"Emma!" Came a deep voice as a man made his way up the aisle to collect the small child. "I told you not to talk to strangers, I'm sorry Miss-?"

"Benji? Is that you?"

"Dominique Weasley?" The man seemed astonished. "It can't be you! The last time I saw you, you were sixteen and beating all the other houses in Quidditch."

Dominique laughed. "Yeah, and you were the bossy team captain yelling at us to show no mercy."

He cringed. "Was I _really_ all that bad? I ran into Mikah Thorton the other day, and that's all he remembered too."

"No, you were a pretty decent guy to have around sometimes," she allowed. "You really made sure the team stuck together through thick and thin."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah."

Benjamin Wood smiled. "Thanks Dom."

"Daddy, Daddy!" Emma exclaimed tugging on Benjamin's sleeve. "Ask her if she wants to come over for dinner."

Benjamin shook her off gently. "No, I'm sure Dominique has somewhere to be. If I remember correctly, she has quite a large family."

Dominique smiled sadly. "Yeah, my family _is_ pretty big. But I'm going home right now- to my place."

Benjamin cocked an eyebrow, than relaxed it. "Oh, I see, you're spending Christmas with your boyfriend."

"No," she shook her head. "He dumped me for Louis about two and a half years ago."

"Ol' Louie's gay!"

"No," she replied again feeling as if she was about to break down into tears. "That's the worst part of it. He was getting engaged!"

"That sucks, I'm sorry." And Benjamin crinkled his freckled nose in that particular way that had made Dominique's heart go pitter-patter back at Hogwarts. "So then why are you spending Christmas alone?"

Dom shrugged. "I dunno. I just didn't want them to be telling me what's wring with my life I guess." _(She didn't guess, she knew)._ "And I don't like seeing how much better off than me they are."

"A little selfish don't you think?"

Dominique shrugged again. "I suppose so, but I don't really care."

"Well, don't stay at your house alone, come over, spend Christmas with us."

"But I don't have anything for you."

"That's ok, it's the thought that counts."

"That, Wood, has got to be the most cliché thing I have ever heard coming from you."

"So is that a yes?"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose that is a yes."

"Great!"

Was it just her, or did Benjamin Wood seem just as excited as Emma was, perhapds more? Dominique just shooker her head. _Stop being silly Dom, you're just imagining things. Stop being delusional. Besides, you're old friends, who_wouldn't_be excited?_

Meanwhile, Benjamin Wood was thinking to _himself_: _Relax. Dom only said yes 'cause of Emma. You had nothing to do with it. But she's staying at_my_house tonight! I know, but just as friends, yeah? Oh._

**A/N:**Yay, chapter three's up! I love Christmas, and I love the Weasleys, and I love Oliver Wood, so this chapter was really fun to write. However, I'm not too proud of it, so this is one where tons and tons of constructive critisicm will be welcomed! Thanks so much for reading, hopefully chapter four will be up soon!


	4. Fred Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Four: **Fred Weasley

"What do you mean Dominique's not coming home for Christmas!" Twenty-two year old Fred Weasley demanded.

"Just that, she sent mum a letter about an hour ago," Twenty-one year old Louis Weasley grinned. "Mum went absolutely ballistic."

"Grandmum know yet?"

"No, thank goodness! Can you imagine?"

"Hardly, this'll be the first Christmas that not all of us will be together for."

Louis nodded his head in agreement. "I wonder why she's not coming, I thought Dom loved our Weasley Family Christmases!"

"Yeah, I remember when we were little she was always so excited to sleepover at Grandmums!" He sighed. "She _has_ to come!"

"So, Freddie, any reason why you need my big sister at Christmas?"

The boy in question blushed.

"Yes?"

His skin was now clashing brilliantly with his hair. "..."

"What? I didn't quite catch that..."

"I was thinking of proposing to Camille."

"What? You, Camille, Congratulations! First Weasley grandson to be born _and_ to get married. Let's just hope you die first as well, then you'll always be first."

"Don't be daft, I haven't even asked her yet, and I kind of wanted to wait until the family's here, all of us."

"Oh, I see how that might be problematic... Well, you know what they say..."

"No, what?"

"e Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays, 'cause no matter how far away you roam - if you want to be happy in a million ways, for the holidays - you can't beat home, sweet home!y "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I only meant she'll be back eventually..."

"Couldn't you hav ejust said that?"

"Well, no... I had to sing it, duh!"

"You really _are_ strange Louie, you know that right?"

Louis just shrugged it off. "You're the one that's marrying a Slytherin!"

"Oh hush you, your _sister's _a Slytherin!"

"Actually, Dom's a Gryffindor dolt."

"I was talking about Tor."

"And _she's_ a _Ravenclaw_ dummy."

"I know _that_, but she's been kissing snakes her whole life till she and Ted _finally_ got it together. And she practically _lived_in the Slytherin common room all through Hogwarts."

"Touché."

"Do you have a problem with Slytherin sweetie?"

Fred turned his head to his beautiful girlfriend Camille. "Of course not, I was merely pointing out that..."

Camille laughed and hugged him. " I know, I was just giving you a bad time."

"I see."

"Actually, I was about to go to the store to get more coffee, I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up something to bring to the dinner tonight."

"I love you." He turned and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "And I _really_ don't deserve you."

"I know," she replied haughtily before kissing him on the cheek, gathering her coat into her arms, waving cheerily to Louis, and sweeping out the kitchen door.

"Why can't I have someone like Camille?" Louis asked.

"Because you deserve her even less than me and I am just totally awesome. Which truly shows you how great she is!"

Louis just rolled her eyes. "All it shows me is that fate must think it's really funny if _you _got a serious girlfriend before _me_!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

The younger man smiled and patted his older cousin on the back reassuringly. "Well, I'm off, I'm meeting up with James, Elaine and one of Elaine's friends. They're trying to set me up. Don't know why really, Merlin knows James and Elaine are the two single most oblivious people when it comes to love. They've been skirting around each other for Merlin knows _how_ long!"

Fred chuckled. "Ok, see you tonight at the dinner Louie!"

Once Louis was gone, Fred made his way to his study where he pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket. It was quite simple, just the way Camille liked her jewelry- plain but beautiful. The ring was gold with three stones. The middle stone, slightly larger than the other two, was a diamond, and the two stones on either side were garnets simply because that was Camille's favorite color. And maybe because Fred was a Gryffindor. But only maybe.

Fred wasn't the deepest wizard out there, he knew that, nor was he incredibly romantic. But he and his baby sister Roxanne had planned the whole thing out. Christmas morning, he'd give the box to Roxie, who'd "find" an extra present addressed to Camille. Camille would open it, (hopefully not cry) and he'd propose. Now, if only he could find the courage to do so.

Camille was perfect. She had long dark wavy brown, almost black hair and huge brown doe eyes. Her skin was smooth, warm and flawless, and her lips were stained a Christmas berry red. She was the sweetest thing ever, and could make the most amazing Italian food he'd ever had. He loved being able to go down the street with her on his arm knowing that out of everyone who had wanted her, she'd picked him. And he loved coming home from work to find her happily baking a batch of cookies or reading a book or playing piano. And most of all he loved the fact that for some strange bizarre reason, that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Because really, when _is_ a guy _ever_ good enough for his girlfriend?

He smiled to himself, he must have been _really_good in his past lives to get Camille in this one. He remembered the day they became friends. He had always been in love with her, asking her nearly everyday for a date. But she had refused each time. Until one day, he found her by the lake crying. Jonathon Banks had just broken up with her, so Fred had sat there and let her cry no matter how much he hated crying girls.

They'd become close friends, and the next time Fred had risked asking her out (approximately 9 days, 11 hours, 2 minutes, and 53 seconds after their Hogwarts graduation), she had said yes.

Just then, he heard the study door open slowly.

"Fred?"

He quickly stuffed the ring into his pocket and stashed the box into his desk drawer.

"Camille, is that you?" He frowned. "You're back so soon?"

"Yeah, I got back awhile ago. I was trying to decide on a dress to wear tonight. DO you think you could help me pick?"

"Oh, hold on a minute, I'll be right there, ok?"

"Alright."

When he was sure she had gone back to their room, Fred took the ring back out of his pocket and kissed it for luck before taking the box out again and returning the ring to it's original place. Then he snapped the lid shut and put it in his pocket.

"Tonight's the night," he said to himself.

**A/N: **Ok, that's chapter four! What do you think? It's always been a big pet peeve of mine when the guy proposing is all like this stone symbolises this, and this stone symbolises that, and then the girl gets all emotional, so I wanted to put a spin on the traditional proposal story. The nervousness of the guy leading up to it and why he picked the stones (red is his girlfriend's favorite color and the color of his house and her house's 'enemy')

So next up is James Potter and as always, tell me what you think! Thanks!


	5. James Potter

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case... Also, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I just had to end it there. I'm also sorry about the soap opera-y feel it had in the middle, as I said, the plot bunnies have affected my mind. And as I'm terrified of bunnies...well, there was really nothing I could do about it...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Five: James Potter**

He didn't know what it was about Elaine Campbell, because although she was just his best friend, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't know when it had started either, but he was suddenly struck with the urge to kiss her, and being James Sirius Potter, kiss her he did.

There was just one tiny fact he had forgotten about. It was Christmas Eve, which meant they were surrounded by his family, and only earlier that day they had been trying to convince Louis that they were _just_ friends.

_***Flashback***_

_They were sitting around the table in the cafe, Elaine, Louis, one of Elaine's friends, and himself. The girl's name was Sophie, or so he thought. He wasn't too sure, but that was fine because Sophie, or Carly maybe, was there for Louis. They (as in Elaine and James) were trying, and miserably failing, to set the guy up with someone._

_It was hard because a few years ago, two James believed it was, Louis' elder sister Dom's boyfriend Lewis had broken up with her, for Louis. But Louis had been engaged at the time, to a beautiful Hufflepuff witch by the name of Carmen. Which was ironic because Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal, and Carmen had definitely run off with Dominique's ex-boyfriend who was __**supposed**__ to be gay._

_Louis had told James and they'd resolved never to tell Dominique._

_So finding a replacement for Carmen was hard, and James was having a real frustrating time. Louis kept insisting that he didn't want help from someone who couldn't see what was right in front of them, whatever __**that**__ meant. And when Elaine tried to defend James, Louis simply snapped;_

"_The same applies to you!"_

_Sophie, Carly or Marlene then excused herself to the restroom, took her coat and purse, and never returned._

"_Now look what you've done," Elaine pouted. "Becca won't want to see you again."_

_Oh yes, that was her name._

_Louis had rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I didn't like her anyway. She was English."_

"_So?"_

"_So, I dunno."_

"_Oh don't listen to him Laine, he's just mad 'cause he couldn't find anything wrong with her."_

"_TBNTATTQ." Louis replied._

"_What?"_

"_When you figure that out, you'll understand."_

"_Do you already have someone?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not. Now, what about you two? Going to admit you like each other yet?"_

_At that, James and Elaine began to digress into a series of blushings, murmurings, mutterings and glares before finally coming out with;_

"_WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"_

"_Uh-huh, of course you are."_

"_It's TRUE!"_

"_Whatever you say Jamsie dear, I definitely believe you!"_

"_Stop trying to deflect this from yourself Louis!"_

"_I'm not deflecting anything Lainey, I'm simply trying to show you two what everyone else in the entire wizarding world has noticed before you!"_

"_Give it a rest, we are not together, and will most likely never be together, so you can give up already!"_

"_Most likely? You give me hope my dearest James!" And Louis pretended to wipe tears from his eyes._

_***End Flashback***_

Luckily James had also not counted on one thing; they were standing right below the mistletoe. Unfortunately, what _could _have just been a friendly kiss between friends under the mistletoe, quickly escalated to what, if it had been Lily kissing a boy, James would have called _'I'm going to burn you at the stake within an inch of your life and then kill you slowly and painfully as opposed to just burning you at the stake.' _But since it was not Lily kissing a boy, and it was James kissing Elaine, he just called it 'perfect'.

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter up already? L-let's just say I'm in a generous mood today! (ten points to whoever can guess where that line is from!) Reviews? It's the holiday season, and it's one of the best presents an author can get!


	6. Louis Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Six: **Louis Weasley

Louis Wealsey was bored. He was bored and lonely. It was all his Uncle Charlie's fault, he had decided.

Uncle Charlie was a poor lonely old man (who cared if he was actually 45, the point was, Louis was trying to feel sorry for himself), and Louis had been relegated the task of helping him put together his work place in Romania so that it would run ok with Charlie in England.

When he had first been assigned, Louis had thought it would be fun. After all, all the other cousins had had loads of fun when it'd been their turn (granted only Teddy, Victoire, Molly and Fred had been, and Teddy wasn't technically his cousin). But this year had been different. Charlie had gotten a girlfriend, and for the very first time in quite awhile it looked as if he'd gotten over the death of his previous girlfriend who had been killed in a mission to save a particularly feisty Hungarian Horntail- 10 years ago.

So Louis was organising the pile of messy papers on Charlie's desk as Charlie and his new "friend" (he still wasn't admitting anything yet) "checked on the dragons" (Louis knew what they were _really_ up to). He scowled, there were so many things he'd rather be doing instead of filing old papers. He wasn't a bloody secretary for Merlin's sake! He was only 14!

But, that's when he saw her. She was a beautiful blonde angel- or so he thought. The girl he saw had long pin straight beach blonde hair to her waist and was dressed in pale blue. And she was headed straight towards him.

"Are you Charlie Veasley?" She asked, blue eyes puzzled. "Only I tink my moder told me you vas older."

"No, I'm his nephew, Louis. I'm watching the desk for him. He's out with the dragons."

"Oh, I see."

"Um, h-how can I help you..." He paused, unsure of what to call her.

"Siljie," she smiled at him. "I'm Aleksander and Inger Kvinnsland's daughter. Ve come up for za Norweigen dragons every year. This year is my first. Vhere are ve supposed to check in?"

"Oh, um, ri-right here. Hold on." Louis scrambled to find the log book. "Kvinnsland, Aleksander? Yes, and what dragon are you here for?"

"Lise, Jon, Jeanette and Ingrid."

While Louis found the rest of the form for Siljie to fill out, he learned that she was an only child, and this was her first time at Charlie's dragon sanctuary.

"I've been to many before," she said. "But never vone wit anoder child."

The two quickly became friends, and when it was time for Louis and Charlie to go to England, they exchanged addresses.

"Same time next year?" Asked Siljie.

"I'll try," replied Louis.

The next year dragged on slowly. It seemed that the day would never come, but it did, and when it did, Louis begged to be picked again.

Charlie conceded, and Louis awaited the day when Siljie would come with joy. He had missed her lilting accent very much. The years passed by and Louis and Slijie kept up a regular correspondence.

Then, the year Louis turned 24, as he was preparing to head over to his grandma's for Christmas Eve dinner, Siljie appeared on his doorstep eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hey, hey now. What's wrong? You were so happy when I last saw you two days ago."

Siljie just nodded. "I know," she sniffed. "But that was before I found out Kristoff was cheating on me."

"Oh, Sil' you don't deserve that at all. It's been a tough year for you, first your parents and then Kristoff? That really blows. Do you want to stay with me for a bit?"

"Really? You'd let me?"

"Of course," and he cringed inwardly at the thought of having Slijie is his messy house and not being allowed to touch her. "What are friends for?"

"Oh thank you Louis! You are the best friend I could ever ask for! She hugged him. "I love you!"

_(But he wasn't her friend, not really. Because good friends don't fantasize about their friend whilst she is engaged, and they definitely don't want to kiss their friend right after she has been cheated on and is standing, crying on that "good friend's" doorstep in the frigid cold.)_

"Well, I love you too," he replied softly.

Then, evidently remembering Kristoff, she began to cry again.

"Ok, ok, come on Sil' let's go inside, get you some water, clean you up a bit, and then we'll go to the party, sound good?"

"I guess," she shrugged helplessly. "You're too good to me."

"Don't even worry about it, when we get to the dinner, you won't be wanting to thank me, I promise."

"Ve'll see about that."

When they arrived at the dinner, everyone from six year old Emma to twenty-eight year old Victoire wanted to meet Silje. For the most part, she handled it very well, but once the adults came out, all hell broke loose.

"And who is this, one of your cousins, Scorp?"

"Um, no Ma'am, Louis brought her."

"Oh, did he?"

'_Oh great, thanks a lot Scorpius,' _thought Louis. _'Now that you've told Grandmum Weasley I'll never hear the end of it!'_

"Louis William Weasley! You did not tell your Maman 'zat you had a girlfriend!"

"Maman, Silje's just a friend."

"Bill, did you know our son 'ad a girlfriend?"

"So, Silje, how did you manage to catch our Louis?"

"Louis Weasley, bring your little friend over here, and give Grandmum a big kiss for the camera."

At this, the cousins, and Charlie, the only one who knew Silje was just Louis' friend, began chanting;

"Do it, do it!"

Soon the other adults chimed in. The noise was getting too much to bear, so Louis turned to Silje, who gave a small smile.

"What za hell." She threw up her hands and grabbed Louis' face for a kiss.

Louis breathed in her perfectly intoxicating Silje smell. He heard the cheering and the flash of the camera. He pulled away and saw the same dazed expression on Silje's face that was probably on his also. He felt his cheeks going hot in the infamous Weasley blush. But he could not remember anything else that night except for the taste of Silje's lips on his, soft, warm and inviting with just the slightest hint of cherry.

**A/N: **I loved writing Louis! Sorry if Silje is 'too perfect' or if her accent is totally off, I had no idea how to write it, and I kind of liked the idea of how bad things happen even to 'angels'. Thanks, and as always, review, review, review, I love constructive criticism!

**P.S.** Six down, six to go, half way there and three days till Christmas! I hope I can do it, cross your fingers for me! I'm thinking that for the next chapter I'll grab a time turner and head back to Hogwarts, anyone up for it?

**Next up:**Roxanne Weasley


	7. Roxanne Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Seven: **Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Wealsey was pissed. And she had every right to be too. Andrea Thomas, her very best friend in the whole world had just announced that she was going to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with Matthew Finnigan.

The Matthew Finngan, the boy who Roxanne had been head over heels in love with since first year. She sighed. At least Dom wasn't here to see her like this. Roxanne's 19 year old cousin had always said Roxanne had spunk, but Roxanne wasn't feeling all too spunky just then.

First off, the Christmas holidays were aproaching. Secondly, that meant leaving Andrea and Matthew, at school, alone. Which would probably end in a confession of undying love and marriage. _(Yes Roxie knew she was being a bit dramatic, but she was 14 and felt quite entitled to a bit of theatrics.)_

Roxanne was currently pouting in her favorite chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Rox," her cousin Lucy skipped over to her. That was the annoying thing about both Lily and Lucy. They never walked, only skipped, bounced, jumped, jogged, ran, _floated_. "What's up?"

And she casually bounced onto a near by seat. Roxanne's point exactly.

"Not much." _Just, you know, wallowing in my own misery. _"What about you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Johnny's called Quidditch practise again."

"In this weather?"

"Yup," Lucy popped the 'p'. "Louis and James swear he's worse than Benjamin Wood was."

Roxanne forced a laugh. "Well have fun."

Lucy shook her head, her pigtailed curls bouncing with each shake. "None of us are going. We're headed to the Room of Requirement to have a fun indoor game, with sun. Wanna come?"

Roxanne shrugged.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. You love Quidditch!"

"But not like actual playing. I like it in the summer when it's the whole family and it doesn't matter who wins 'cause the winner only gets an extra slice of cake."

Lucy gasped. "Only gets? Roxie! You should be ashamed of yourself, it's cake! And an extra slice is an extra slice, it's a great prize!"

"Aw, c'mon Luce, it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"Don't let Uncle Ron hear you say that!"

"Don't let my dad hear Roxie say what?" Asked Rose.

"That an extra pice of cake isn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Albus exclaimed. "Not a big deal! It's a huge deal!"

"What's a huge deal?"

"An extra slice of cake."

"It's not just huge, it's monumental!"

Roxanne sighed as she was suddenly surrounded by the entire Weasley clan still at Hogwarts as they put their two knuts in about extra slices of cake, cake in general and pie (for some reason or another, most Weasley discussions usually turned to pie).

So she made her escape and headed for the door. Trust her family to take her bad mood and make it even worse by argueing over trivial matters such as food. Didn't they know her heart was breaking?

Well, to be fair, she hadn't exactly told anyone about her crush on Matthew Finnigan, but Roxanne didn't feel like playing fair. Her heart was broken, damn it, she could be unfair if she wanted to, how dare the rest of the world be _happy_.

These were the thoughts running through Roxanne's mind as she slumped down the corridors in the direction of the grounds. What she needed just then was a nice big cup of tea and the company of her favorite half-giant. So intent on her destonation, she didn't even notice when she ran straight into Johnny Baker, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Oh! Sorry Baker!"

"No problem Weasley," he smied and picked up his broom. "Have you seen your cousins anywhere? They're due at the pitch."

"Ah," Roxanne thought about telling him they were in the common room, but didn't feel like being helpful to anyone just then. "Ah, no, I don't think so."

"Ok, well thanks anyway."

And she walked on. When she got to Hagrid's hut, she was surprised to find that Hagrid was not alone. In his audience was a young boy, her age, with dirty blonde hair and a pale complexion.

"Hi Hargrid, hi Scamander."

"Roxanne!" Hagrid gave her a huge smile. "'Ere, le' me make you a cup o' tea!"

"Weasley." Lorcan Scamander nodded.

"Oh, damn it Fluffy! Ruddy dog ate all my tea. Hold on a moment, I'll jus' pop over to th' kitchens to get some."

When Hagrid left, Lorcan turned to Roxanne.

"Why so blue?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"It's can't be nothing, you're Roxie, you're full of moxie!"

Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Moxie, like spunk?"

"Oh."

"Aw, c'mon. If it's because of a guy, he's dumb cause you're Roxie, full of moxie, and you're extremely foxy."

"Please stop rhyming things with my name Lorcan, who rhymes like a doorjam."

"Ok, ok, point taken. But seriously, what's wrong?"

And he looked so earnest that Roxanne told him everything. How she had been in love with Matthew Finnigan since first year, how she and Andrea Thomas had been best friends for just as long. How one day Andrea decided she liked Matthew. How Matthew had chosen Andrea. And, what made Roxanne feel the worst, how no one even knew she had liked Matthew first.

Lorcan listened to all this with a seemingly impassive ear. And then, he finally spoke.

"You know something? I've felt that same way, I feel that same way. You wait around for somone for years before you finally realise it's no good. They don't like you the same way, they like someone else. And you shouldn't hate either of them. Because you love one and the other had no idea. And then you hate yourself for hating them both. And you hate them for making you hate yourself. It's a vicious cycle, then pretty soon, you hate the world."

"H-how'd you know all that?"

Lorcan shrugged. "'Cause it's exactly what I'm going through right now. First my brother gets a girlfriend and leaves me all alone, then I find out the girl I like likes someone else."

"Oh, who do you like? Maybe you're wrong?"

"That's sweet, but she told me herself she liked someone else."

"Aw, who is it?"

Lorcan didn't say anything.

"C'mon, you know who I like, I just told you, now who is it?"

Lorcan just stared at her.

"You can tell me. Me... It's me? As in me, Roxanne Weasley?"

He didn't look away.

"B-b-but why me? I mean, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel this way!"

Lorcan looked at his shoes. Roxanne stared at the wall.

Suddenly, she scooted over to him and took his hand in hers.

Startled, he looked up. "What's this?"

"This is a new beginning," she said happily.

He smiled.

**A/N: **Aw, this one made me feel all fluttery inside. Lorcan's adorable, but mainly because he's Luna's son and Luna Lovegood is adorable! Tell me what you think, and I'll send you some virtual Weasley pie!

**Next up: **Rose Weasley

5


	8. Rose Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Eight: **Rose Weasley

She doesn't know why, but when Zane Smith dumps her because she won't put out after the sixth month, she's happy. She decides to put it down to insanity, but realises she isn't crazy, she just never liked him like that at all. And when she stays friends with the wanker, it her cousins to nearly check her into St. Mungos.

But she doesn't think her sanity should be up for question. No, she knows it shouldn't because it left awhile ago, in third year actually, when she cursed Amelia Douglas into the hospital wing because, well she didn't know why, but one moment she was watching Amelia snog Lysander Scamander right in the middle of the hall, and the next she was tucking her wand away as Amelia's face broke out in a mass of horrid purple boils. And it's not because she likes Lysander either, she just doesn't like public displays of affection is all.

And it's ok because no one ever found out it was her. Which is good because really, she has no idea whatshe'd tell the teachers had she been caught.

But now she is in 6th year and much older thank you very much, and Lysander Scamander is actually quite good looking now, but she won't let him know that because her cousin Roxie is still dating Lorcan and she has been giving Roxie the worst time about it.

Besides, her daddy says that Lysander's mother is absolutely nutters, and even though her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry tell her that Luna Lovegood is the sweetest, most loyal girl (well, lady now) they have ever known, Rose Weasley is very much a daddy's girl and wishes to remain that way.

Her youngest cousins Lucy and Lily believe in that whole knight in shining armour thing, but Rose knows better than that. She knows thaht girls should never wait around twiddling their thumbs for the perfect prince charming because they should take charge of their destiny. Her mum said so, and Hermione Granger was the smartest witch of her year, so she _has_ to be right.

And her daddy had always said that no boy she had to wait around for was worth her time, so of course she believes _him_. After all, he is her daddy and he had married her mother so he has to be smart, right?

But then came the year where Rose realised that she didn't like simply being innocent Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's best friend forever. So she got involved with Zane Smith, and hadn't that been a mistake.

Anyway, Rose now knows that her parents were right after all, boys aren't worth her time, she's too good than any of them. And it is the beginning of the Christmas holidays and she is sitting by herself in a compartment because she can't believe that Al and Scorp cursed Zane after he dumped her, and just when she's about to commit to a life of solitary and maybe become a Carmelite nun, that git Lysander Scamander shows up again.

"You know," he says. "I know it was you who cursed Amelia back when I was in fourth year."

"So?"

"So, it kind of made me happy."

"Are you crazy? Why would that make you happy?"

"Because I never really liked her," is his reply.

"So why were you dating her?"

He shrugs. "'Cause I liked you, but you were only a third year and it couldn't be you, so it had to be her because she was there."

"What?"

"But I got even with you."

"How?"

"Smith," is all he says, but she already knows what that means.

"_You're_ the one who put him in the hospital wing?"

He smiles sheepishly.

"Merlin, I thought it was Al and Scorp. I guess I need to apologise to them now." She frowns. "You sir, are very twisted."

And she gets up and leaves the compartment in a huff. She can't believe the nerve of that Scamander kid. So she goes to the one cousin who could possibly understand the complexities of the Scamander mind- Roxanne.

"Hey Roixe, Lorcan," she says as she enters their compartment. "Do you mind if I grab Rox for just half a second?"

They shrug as if one person, and if this is what having a boyfriend for longer than six months does to someone, she's glad Zane called it quits because really, who wants to be in perfect sync with someone else all the time. Rose knows she doesn't.

Roxanne listens patiently and says that she thinks Rose should give Lysander a chance so that they can all go on a double date, the two cousins and the twins.

Rose says she'll think about it and lets Roxie go back to snogging her boyfriend in peace.

On Christmas morning, Rose wakes up at her grandmother's house, the first grandchild up as always (Rose has always been a practical girl and just doesn't understand the point of sleeping in), and joins her grandmother in the kitchen.

It won't be long until Lucy and Lily are up, followed by James, so Rose just enjoys the companionable silence while she has it as she and her grandmother talk about this, that and the other thing while Molly Weasley Sr. makes breakfast for the lot.

Their conversation is halted by an incessant knocking at the door.

"Rosie dear," Grandmum Weasley smiles sweetly. "Would you get that please?"

"Of course."

She plans on sending whoever it is away quickly so that she can enjoy her grandmother's undivided attention for as long as possible, but when she opens it, it's Lysander Scamander who is standing patiently on the other side. She nearly closes the door on him, but he is holding a bouquet of tulips- her favorite flower, so she decides to hear him out.

"Before you talk, let me say something. I talked it over with Lorcan, and he reckons I went about it wrong. So, I'm sorry, and I want to do things the right way," he pauses to take a breath before continuing. "I like you very much Rose Weasley and I would love it if you would consider going out with me on a date."

And right then Rose realises somoething. Her cousins were right. It is nice to have a knight in shining armour. But her mother is also right; you really _do _have to be in charge of your heart.

Then, she breaks into a huge smile right there standing on her Grandmother's kitchen door step in her pajamas because she now knows that out of all of them, her dad is most right. The good ones _won't _make you wait. They'll come and get you. But then again, she _knew_ there was a reason she thought her daddy was the best man in the whole world.

So even though Rose Weasley is now Lysander Scamander's girl, she will always and forever be a daddy's girl first.

**A/N: **So what did you think? I was having a really hard time trying to keep it all in the present tense, but I had started out that way, and I wanted to try something different. Reviews please, they make me so happy! And I'll send you a virtual platter of Christmas cookies! Which reminds me, virtual Weasley pie for **Dimcairien**, **ilovemybestfriends**, **PurplePumpkin12**, and **Kathryn**. Thank you all so much!

**P.S. **Four more left with only Christmas Eve and Christmas Day left to write and post them all. Think I can do it? I hope so!

**Next up: **Albus Potter


	9. Albus Potter

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Nine: **Albus Potter

_Once upon a time Albus Severus was five years old. And when he was five, he met a pretty little girl by the name of Cecelia. She had dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Albus Severus Potter and Cecelia decided that one day, when they were older, they'd get married. But Cecelia moved to some country in Eastern Europe and the two children never saw each other again._

_Ten years later, a fifteen year old Albus Severus Potter was happily chatting to his current girlfriend Joy Fischer in the Gryffindor common room when she all of a sudden morphed into the one and only Cecelia from his childhood._

_The joyful couple quickly married and had thirty-eight children._

"_Al, Al, can you hear me?"_

Albus Severus Potter woke up with a start. He looked around his surroundings. Good. It was his flat, his bed, and his fiancée Marley Jessup who was currently lying in bed next to him. He smiled blissfully and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mar."

"I love you too Al. Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"Was I?" Albus tried to smile. "I guess I was having a nightmare."

Marley yawned and curled into his side. "What was it about?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't really remember. All I know is that I didn't know you at all, and I had thirty-eight children with someone else."

Marley laughed. "Well, it was just a dream, don't worry about it."

He couldn't help but hold back a dream.

"Now that we've got that settled, we need to get up. Or have you forgotten we're telling your family today."

Albus groaned and tried to smother himself with his pillow. "Can't we just elope?"

"Not a chance." She shook her head. "C'mon, it won't be too bad."

"Ha."

"_Albus_."

No answer.

"C'mon, get up."

"I'm asleep."

"No you're not. You're trying to kill yourself so you don't have to announce your engagement to your family. Besides, aren't we meeting Rose and Scorpius for lunch today?"

"Not just them," Albus muttered darkly. "That nutters boyfriend of Rosie's too."

"Aw, Al, Lysander's not too bad."

"Not too bad? He's absolutely bonkers! He-he-he's a nut job who belongs in St. Mungos!"

Marley couldn't help it, a giggle escaped her pink lips. "Albus Severus Potter, who are quite possibly the most insensitive bloke I've ever met. Lysander is very sweet, and while he may be completely 'bonkers' as you so call it, he is in love with your cousin and you are going to like it."

"I guess, at least now I'll never be related to Scorpius."

"Al, Scorpius is your best friend..."

'Yeah, I know, but can you imagine being related to him?" Al shuddered. "I don't think I could stand it. He's a great guy, but- no way could I stand seeing him kiss my relatives right in front of me."

"I'm so telling him you said that!"

"You wouldn't!"

Marley stuck her tongue out playfully. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but you can bet on it, karma _will_ come back and get you." She laughed. "What if he gets with Lucy? Or Lily, that would be too funny, Scorpius, your brother-in-law! Or-" and here Marley broke down so hard she nearly began to cry. "Hugo!"

"That's not funny! I will not be related to Scorpius! I refuse! I will _not _watch as that playwizard goes through the rest of my family. I won't stand for it!"

And Albus leaped out of bed.

"I see I got you out."

"Th-that was just a ploy to get me out of bed?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Mmm-hmm."

Al narrowed his eyes, he was going to have to watch out, it seemed that his new wife-to-be was going to be quite devious in getting her way.

"You have to admit how right I was."

He relented. "Yeah, I guess. You're lucky you're so cute! Otherwise, you might be given coal for Christmas."

"Well I have it on good authority you're giving me something much nicer than that, oh wait, you already did!" She smirked and waved her hand in his face. "This is much better than any Christmas present anyway."

Al blushed. "You ready to go tell my family?"

Marley beamed. "Always have been."

**A/N: **So I know that was really short and not really written all that well, sorry. I'm kind of rushed. And I wrote the beginning right before I fell asleep last night and the ending right when I got up this morning, so it's kind of kooky.

But I'd just like to say that I have nothing against Luna, her kids, or Scorpius. I just like making Al freak out and be the obsessively protective cousin and brother that I like to imagine he is when James isn't around. Though I thought it was funny how he was totally fine with Scorpius being his best friend but not part of the family. Oooh, foreshadowing.

**Next up: **Lucy Weasley


	10. Lucy Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated M for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K+, but just in case...

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to my little sister Amy who basically wrote the whole thing because of an obsession with figgy pudding and me having a horrible case of writers block. Also, I know the Room of Requirement most likely can not bring people into it just by wishing, but she thought it'd be funny, and I think it's kind of cute.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Ten: **Lucy Weasley

Being the Minister of Magic's youngest daughter and the youngest of your group of friends by at least a year is not fun. Lucy Weasley could tell you from experience. Not only did the two mean she was safegaurded everywhere, first by her father and then by her friends, but she could never have exactly what she wanted. It was always a watered down more 'safe' version. And what Lucy Weasley wanted, besides a large helping of figgy pudding, was a boyfriend.

But since she couldn't have the latter because of her father and her overprotective friends, she decided to settle for the former even though it was exactly 2:27 in the morning and the entire castle was asleep.

Not wanting to disturb the house elves, the tiny fourth year made her way out of the dorm and trotted down the corrider and a few flights of stairs to reach the Room of Requirement, where, she decided, she could have all the figgy pudding she wished for.

When she got in the room and settled herself down into the nice easy chair by the fireplace and wished for the figgy pudding, she realised the room had to be broken. Why else would it not give her the food that she so desired for?

The actual answer was simple. No one in the world, save Lucy's aunt Hermione Granger actually knew about law of elemental transfiguration that prevented the room from providing Lucy with her choice food of comfort.

Deciding to test the room out, she wished for her Quidditch team to appear so that she could complain about the unfairness of the room and it's obvious lack of figgy pudding.

Unfortunately, the room worked very well, and soon the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team found themselves being pulled out of bed and random.y thrown right onto the chair that Lucy was sitting in.

"You're here!" She exclaimed. "It's not broken!"

"Wazzat?"

"The room, it's not broken!"

Jack Patten, the captain met Lucy's excited eyes with a glare. "You brought us out of bed to tell us _that_?"

Lucy's sheepish grin was met by tired eyes and accusatory faces.

"You suck Luce," James muttered. "Unfortunately, I'm so tired I can't force myself to raise from the dead and hit you."

Elaine, James' best friend who could usually be counted on for niceness when her 'better half' wasn't, was yawning terribly. "James, I'm too tired to get mad at you for expressing the wish to hit your cousin. And since Lucy is the reason I'm so tired, I give you permission to whack her when we get up. Tomorrow morning, preferably after noon."

"Thanks Laine," James replied dryly before drifting back to sleep.

By now everyone but Jack and herself were back asleep having rolled onto the floor by the fire too tired to mind no blankets or pillows.

"Luce," Jack began. "Merlin knows I love you, but really? It's bloody two something in the morning, why'd you bring us all down here?"

"Um, figgy pudding?"

"_What_?"

"Well, I really wanted figgy pudding because what I want even more, I can't have. So, in a decision to be nice to the house elves, I decided to come to the room, not the kitchens."

Jack just stared. "Only you."

Lucy frowned. "I resent that, I think anyone in my situation would be sad about a lack of figgy pudding!"

Jack laughed. "Now, what was that other thing you wanted but couldn't have?"

"Mimblewimble."

"What? Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Jack," Lucy sighed downcast. "Do you realise that I'm almost fifteen? I'm a fourth year, and I've never even been kissed before!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded mournfully.

"So why can't you have that?"

"Because no one lets me. Every time I so much as look at a boy the lot of you go oh, look at wittle Lucy, she's so adorable. But she's growing up too fast. Sorry Luce, you're too young. And my dad, Merlin, don't even get me started, he still thinks I'm five."

Jack smiled ruefully down at her. "Well, I'm sorry if we made you feel that way. So, what do you propose?'

And quick as a wink, before Lucy could even think about what she was doing, she leaned up and kissed Jack right on the mouth!

"What was that for?"

"Mistletoe." She said simply. "Thanks for the Christmas wish Jack."

And sure enough, when he looked up, right above their heads was a beautiful sprig of mistletoe.

**A/N: **How was that for a big plate of cheese Christmas morning? Haha, hope you enjoyed it, I know it was a lot cheesy and probably just as cliche but I couldn't help myself. I got fuzzy slippers for Christmas! Once more, I really would love reviews, thank you so much for reading! Two left, hope I can do it!

**Next up: **Hugo Weasley


	11. Hugo Weasley

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated M for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a K, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognize.

**Chapter Eleven: **Hugo Weasley

On the September first that Hugo Weasley went off to Hogwarts, clouds were cluttering the sky and the air was chilly. There was a light drizzle and on the whole, it was a dull, depressing day. Like the weather, Hugo himself was not in the best of moods.

He dearly wanted to go to Hogwarts, he'd be with Lily, Lucy, Al, Rose, Roxanne, James, Louis, Fred, and Dom. But he'd be leaving Alyssa.

Alyssa Goldberg, the little Jewish girl who lived next door to Hugo. She was a year younger than him, wore her light brown hair in two braids, was missing her two front teeth, had the cutest button nose that was covered in freckles, and, like the rest of her family, was a muggle.

So eleven year old Hugo was stressing how he would send letters to her as he had with Rosie and the lot.

He sighed unhappily. If anyone would have an answer, it would be his mum, so he went to ask her.

Hermione laughed, gave him a hug and told him not to worry about it.

Sure enough, when Hugo arrived at Hogwarts, there was a letter from Alyssa for him on the first day of mail. And when Hugo came back for the Christmas holidays, there was Alyssa patiently waiting to play with her best friend.

The years passed, and more often than not, it was Alyssa writing to Hugo as opposed to the other way around. Hugo had never much cared for writing despite his being worried at the prospect of being unable to write to Alyssa in his first year. But not only that, he didn't know how he could lie to that innocent childhood friend of his, and he most certainly was _not _allowed to tell her he was a wizard.

Every now and then, Hugo would send a letter back, but it wasn't too often and wasn't hardly as thick as Alyssa's letters were. To Alyssa, it seemed he had forgotten all about her, but she kept writing to him anyway. He was like a diary that could send back a cheerful word if she was feeling particularly sad.

There was a tradition before Hugo had left for Hogwarts, that he and his family would go over to Alyssa's for the last night of Hanukkah, but since Hogwarts, there were days were he and Rosie were not off school yet, and there were other days were they _were_ off school, but Hugo did not particularly feel like going over and instead opted to spend the night at a friends house.

Well, life went on without Hugo whether he liked it or not, and soon he had graduated from Hogwarts and Alyssa had graduated from her muggle school. Hermione and Alyssa mum, distressed because they had had high hopes for the two when they had been children plotted together and created a Happy Christmanukkah party in which the entire Weasley clan and the entire Goldberg family was invited over for a party. The Weasley family was informed that they were not allowed to perform magic, and a date was set.

Of course, both Hugo and Alyssa were invited, and upon arrival were promptly locked in a closet by an eight year old Emma Wood, Hugo's cousin Dominique's step-daughter.

"Well this just beats all doesn't it?" Stormed Alyssa. "I have to be locked in a closet with you of all people while the rest of our family is off having the best time out_side_ of the closet!"

Hugo glared back at her. "Merlin, well it's not like I'm overjoyed to be here either?"

"And what's up with that? Shit, what's up with always saying Merlin this that or the other thing?" She crossed her arms. "When we were younger, it was cute. But now? Jesus, Hugo, don't you ever grow up?"

"What? What's wrong with saying Merlin, huh?"

"Nothing, except it's totally ludicrous! You amaze me Hugo Weasley, you truly amaze me."

"Oh, I amaze you? Well I don't understand why-"

"Exactly, you don't understand! You never understand! Why do you think I wrote to you even though you never wrote back? We were best friends Hugo, best friends! And then you get accepted to some elite boarding school and promise to write, and you're good at it for a while, but then you just stop! What's this, am I suddenly not good enough? I guess all you're new friends are older, cooler and better than I am.

"Well guess what, I'm done pining over you Hugo Weasley, there's a boy at my work who asks me out for drinks every single day, and you know what I'm thinking right now? I'm thinking that when I return to work, I might just accept his offer. So there, what do you think of that?"

"Well damn Lyss, what do you want me to say? Maybe there's a reason I couldn't write back, maybe I just couldn't do it!"

"Ha, that's rich, you _couldn't_ write back. That's a laugh."

"No, I'm serious Lyss-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Whatever. I just, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand, you're not part of my world."

"Not part of your world? When we were younger, I accepted that, you were at boarding school, I was not. You were a boy, I was a girl. And I guess you're right, I didn't understand, because you know what I still don't- no, can't understand? What I still can't understand is why we are still not part of the same world. We are both grown-ups Hugo, we are both working. We are out of school and living on our own, and I _know_ that being a man or a woman has nothing to do with it. So why? Why is it that you find yourself to be so much better than me? That I can't possibly understand why you have the need to ignore me."

"B-b-because..." And in the true of fashion of being Ronald Weasley's son, Hugo swore. "Bloody hell Alyssa, I don't know how to explain it!"

"Explain what?"

"See, I'm a wizard, and my boarding school? It's a school that teaches magic. We use owls to communicate, that's why all your letters have to go through my mum first.

"And you're a muggle- that's a person with no magical abilities at all. And I wasn't allowed to tell you before, but I trust you, and I feel bad for the way I've treated you, and I like you and I want to apologize for my behaviour over the past six years. I just like you a lot and I didn't like lying to you.

"But I want to go back to the way things used to be before Hogwarts. Clean slate. It'll be a new year soon, so here's to complete honesty."

'_And here goes nothing!'_ He thought as he swept Alyssa up and kissed her, smack!- on the mouth.

"Hugo Weasley!" She crossed her arms defiantly, uncrossed them, and placed her fisted hands on her hips. "I don not _believe_ you! You basically ignore me for six _years_, feed me some cock and bull story about how you're a magical pony or something like that, kiss me, and then expect me to take you back again, just like that?"

"Ummm...yes?" _'And it wasn't just a cock and bull story, I am _too_ magical!'_He thought, but knew better than to start up a new argument, there'd be plenty of time for that later when they were out of the closet. Speaking of which, now that he'd told he, couldn't he just _Alohomora_ the door?

Alyssa sighed. "It's you're lucky day Weasley."

**A/N: **Ahhh, ew, gross! So much cheese! Not that I normally care, mind you, I love cheese, just not when it's a cheesy story... Mmmm, provolone, bree, CHEESE! But writing this chapter, I've realised something. If you are writing something that has to have a happy ending no matter what, there's just no way of doing it other than the cheese way, so I guess it's time to buckle yourselves in and get ready for one more chapter of cheese.

**Next up: **Lily Potter


	12. Lily Potter

**Summary: **12 Days of a fluffy Weasley Christmases. The Weasley grandchildren (all 12 in order from eldest to youngest) celebrate their first Christmases with their special someone. Pure fluff!

**A/N: **Rated M for language and because I'm paranoid. Sans the cursing/swearing, it's probably a T or a K+, but just in case...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one that you recognise.

**Chapter Nine: **Lily Potter

It's a cold, rainy night when Lily Potter finally gets the start of her happily ever after. She had just finished a long day of work, who knew there could be that many shots someone could take of one wearing clothes. And that didn't make any sense at all, she's well aware.

Today was her first day as, what the agent who had spotted her had said, the new face of Madame Malkin's robes. _(Except for that tiny fact that Lily never wanted to be a model and this job is just a way for her to earn 'easy' money while she tries to convince her parents to let her go to culinary school in France so she can finally open up that bakery and possibly meet a French romantic who will love her.) _And every dress Lily tried on for the shoot made her feel like a princess, mind you, because unlike a princess, Lily has still yet to obtain her prince charming and the right to her very own happily ever after.

Lily is twenty years old, it is Boxing Day, and she is single. Victoire, perfect housewife that she is, had married Teddy Lupin at age twenty-one, and now, seven years later at age twenty-eight, is still happily married and with three kids. Molly had married Brian Longbottom nearly straight out of Hogwarts and seemed be trying to beat Victoire at children because Lily's twenty-seven year old cousin had five. Granted two were twins and one was adopted, but still.

Fred's also happily married, in Spain of all places, to Camille. Lily's happy for them, really, she it, but Spain? Not that there was anything wrong with Spain, it's just that it was so far away. And then James and Elaine had finally gotten it together, so Lily's twenty-four year old brother is engaged. And Louis, James' "twin cousin" is still with Silje that sweet Norwegian girl from Lily's Uncle Charlie's place in Romania. Lily knows it'll only be a matter of time before those two make it official.

Who was she missing? Ah yes, Roxie and Rosie, her twenty-three and twenty-two year old cousins were both married to the Scamander twins who, Lily personally thinks are pretty sweet actually, though Al and Scorpius Malfoy had been a bit wary at the thought of their best friend marrying Lysander.

_And they still are._ Lily thinks, laughing to herself.

Oh Al, that silly boy of a brother who had thought he could hide his engagement to Marley Jessup from her. She had kindly let her brother think no one had known, and when he had announced the damn thing already, last night, Lily had pretended to be surprised. Except, you know, she totally knew. Al was just as easy to read as Lucy's open diary had been that one time back in third year. When she absolutely hadn't read it because that would have been the wrong thing to do of course! _(Except, Lily had to admit that she never _did_ like the right thing, so she had read it any way, only don't tell Lucy because they're living together now, and it could just get awkward.)_

Lucy, Lily had decided, was being testy because she had been dancing around Jack patten, her ex-Quidditch captain (who is a chaser on the team Lucy now _also_ plays chaser for) afraid to mess up a friendship that, as Lily has pointed out on several occasions, was already fucked since the whole thing had started with a miss and included random snogs in a broom closet or two and sometimes an ally here and there whenever either felt like it.

Then, there was that whole drama with Hugo and Alyssa. And Lily, who claimed to be able to read relationships super well, had honestly not even known what was up with them. But of course, now theat they were together, she claims to have foreseen the whole thing, though Lily truly knows it had been her Aunt Hermione and Mrs. Goldberg who had actually seen it coming.

Lily sighs into her third cup of coffee. She bitterly wishes it is firewhiskey in the mug, but knows that if she comes home sloshed, Lucy will have her throat because after last night, Lucy swore off alcohol (but Lily known that as soon as New Years Eve comes, Lucy'll be out partying with Jack Patten and the rest of their Quidditch team).

Now, back to feeling sorry for herself. Who's left? Ah yes, Dom. Lily's twenty-six year old cousin is the one she feels the closet to. Of course, having spontaneously met up with _her _ex-Quidditch captain, Bejamin Wood, on the bus when Lily was sixteen, Dom is now also sickeningly happy. Though Wood's daughter Emma is pretty adorable and probably had the most to do with getting Wood and Dom together, Lily pretends she did this too because it makes her feel accomplished.

It is then that Lily looks down and realises that her cup, which she had previously thought to be full, is actually quite empty, and it looks like she'll be needing another. Especially because this stupid letter does not seem to be writing itself. She doesn't know why she's writing this letter to them. She'll have to convince her parents in person, and writing has never been Lily's forté.

So, Lily waves the waitress over once more and has her bring out yet another coffee, black, no sugar, because if she does not finish this, then she will never be able to write a strongly worded letter to the editor of _Witch Weekly _who decided it'd be a fantastic idea to plaster her cousin and Jack Patten all over the tabloids. It just delays their togetherness and that in turn is costing her money, damn it! Money that she could be using to by that really beautiful tea set she saw in that muggle antique shop that one day.

And as she sits there wallowing in her grief because she can't write a letter to her parents, so now she will never get that tea set she wants, nor will she ever go to France, so there goes her last hope of being happy in love like those stupid cousins of hers, who but Scorpius bleedin' Malfoy walks in.

Perfect.

It's not that Lily dislikes Malfoy. Oh no, she doesn't dislike him. She absolutely despises him! He's the one who sat in the kitchen staring at her while she was making peanut butter bars for Rosie's birthday when he was actually _supposed_ to be upstairs in Al's room _sleeping _because they were on a bloody sleepover for crying out loud! And he's the one who made her feel all jittery and nervous when they danced at Teddy and Victoire's wedding when she was only thirteen and he was fifteen. _And _he's the one that kept trying to catch her under the mistletoe when she was really down about Dom not coming for Christmas that one year when Lily had been sixteen. But Dom had shown up the next morning with Benjamin Wood and his daughter Emma who was the cutest little thing ever, so Scor- she means Malfoy's little stunt the night before had been looked over quite generously.

And _then_, as Lily is going over the list of reasons Why She Hates Scorpius Frickin' Malfoy (he has a lot of middle names including bloody, bleendin', frickin', freaking, fucking, shiting, dickwad, dickhead, dickface, asshole, the list goes on), the stupid fucker actually walks over to the table that she is sitting at mind you, and sits down.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She hisses.

"Sitting."

"Go away."

He puts on a pretend hurt face (at least she thinks it's pretend). "But I thought you loved me. Wasn't it just last night you were expressing your love for me? I even went and bought us a nice little cottage for after the wedding."

"Piss off."

"Dear me, I must tell Al that his baby sister has quite the potty mouth. Remind me to do that please?"

"Oh go screw yourself."

"I have others to do that for me," is his haughty reply. "And besides, that's no way for a lady to talk."

"We both know I'm no lady, Malfoy."

"Oh really? Because those pictures of you in Madame Malkin's ad sure make you look like a lady."

"They're out already?" She asks stupidly.

"No, I work for the paper darling. Malkin's Robes sends us ads. I had to pick them up today, I saw you."

"So?"

"Well, the day I see you willingly exploit your body for money is the day that you've gone off the deep end. So I'm here to escort you to St. Mungos."

"Stop acting as if they were sexually picture git. I'm wearing long robes. Closed. Practically all the way."

"I know, but the Lily I know even hated to pose for family pictures."

"That's cause you had the camera."

"Still."

"Ok, I guess I don't exactly enjoy it, but it's money. And I really want to go to culinary school in France."

And then, for some strange reason unbeknownst to her, she is pouring out her woes about her dream shop to Scorpius Malfoy, and he is dragging her off to a pub. When she protests, he replies;

"I love coffee and all, but I've had a long day, I need a drink." He smirks, and Lily knows that he knows she can never turn down a drink.

Luce is _so_ going to kill her, but as Scorpius flashes that dimple at her, she finds that she just doesn't care.

**A/N: **And that's the end! Whew, finally done! Considering this one is the one I had planned out from the start, it took me a surprisingly long time to write it! I finished the Hugo one, and then I was like oh, crap! Writer's block! And let me tell you, it sucks! But it's over now, and I was able to write this chapter. Tell me what you think, thanks!

**P.S. **I'm thinking of maybe doing a oneshot on Emma Wood and her grandfather Oliver Wood. Wow, it's weird thinking of Oliver as a grandfather...


	13. Important Author's Note

**Important! Don't Skip Over!**

This is not a new chapter, sorry. I am done going through and editing my spelling/grammatical mistakes! Yay! But, if you happen to see any, any at all, that I missed, or someway that I can make my story better, it would be greatly appreciated, just send it in a comment, or, if you prefer, a pm. Thanks!

I'd just like to give a heads up because I know this story is on some people's Story Alerts list and I'm on some Author Alerts lists, so I don't want any hopes to get up.

I do have some one-shots up, so I'm shamelessly advertising them here.

**Completed:**

**A Bag Full of Kisses**- This one is a Rose/Scorpius fic, it's pure fluff

**Of Granddaddies and Babies**- This one is the one-shot I promised with Oliver Wood and his granddaughter Emma Wood. It didn't turn out exactly as I'd expected it to, so it's mainly a drabble featuring the inner workings of Emma's mind at age seven I think it is...

**Her Coffee Addiction**- This is a Lily/Scorpius fic, sort of an add-on to my twelvth chapter of The Twelve Weasleys of Christmas

**Simply Lily**- So this is the twelvth chapter with a little bit of background and a few more hours from Scorpius' point of view. Written simply because I felt as if Lily's chapter did not wrap up as nicely as I'd have liked it to.

**In-Progress:**

**Un-named**- So this one doesn't quite have a name, and it isn't quite finished yet, so I haven't begun to upload it at all, but it's a one-shot about Oliver and Katie, my absolute favorite pairing!

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely day!

Once again, thank you!

Love,

Marie


End file.
